sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:A Forgotten 'Star'
Main Mezzanine -- Black Krayt Swoop Arena A large airy concourse with high vaulted ceilings and bright lighting. The floor appears to be a type of marble buffed to a high sheen. The whole area has a look of opulence to it despite being a sporting arena. The concourse is filled with various concession stands, souvennir shops, bars and restaurants. Escalators lead up to the various spectators areas and a narrow tunnel to the large staging area of the competitions. There are 4 (Four) StarShield Marines keeping watch over this area. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Webb => Tajan => Selektah => Naldo => Ressec => Venus => Ozzle => Jager => Kor'goth => Rabid => Defcon -=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=- Hallway H leads to Offices -- Black Krayt Swoop Arena. Double Doors DD leads to Speedway Avenue - Plaxton City. Tunnel T leads to Staging Area -- Black Krayt Swoop Arena. Escalators E leads to Spectator Seating -- Black Krayt Swoop Arena. Defcon stands next to Rabid. His uniform is perfectly clean and neatly pressed. Jager jerks his collar up and moves to one of the walls of the room. He leans back against it, letting out a brief yawn, deciding to be a wall flower for the Benjawa enters the Arena from Speedway Avenue. Benjawa has arrived. Venus speaks to one of the servers quietly, and the man goes off to fetch something quickly, returning with a purple liquid. Venus unobtrusively walks toward Mr. Olumpari and whispers something quietly to him, though the same friendly polite smile is ever present on her lips. Troy enters from the Staging Area. Troy has arrived. Selektah emerges from the tunnel to the staging area. Looking around the room he sees some familiar faces and heads over towards Naldo. Benjawa wlaks into the Mezzanine with a halfsmile on his face. He moves around the crowd nodding to those he knows. Naldo glances up to see Selek. "Hey Selek." he says. "What's up?" Clarise enters from the Staging Area. Clarise has arrived. Troy raises an eyebrow at all the people as he enters the Main Mezzanine, looks through the crowd for a familiar face. Ozzle shakes his head, chuckling softly to Venus. "No, that's fine, Madame. I appreciate the offer though..." His eyes again sweep across the room. "Hmmmmm... quieter than I was expecting. Very subdued for such an event." As is now policy since the assasination attempt on Morganna earlier this week Joir is flanked by two large black-suited bodyguards. However despite their bulk their eyes flash around alertly, betraying intelligent minds. Under one arm Joir is carrying a large bottle of expensive whiskey, when he sees Troy he briskly makes his way toward him, nodding curtly in greeting. Troy seeing Naldo and Sel he starts to walk over, as he does so he lights a cigar "Hey boys...hows it going.." he shouts as he walks towards them...and returns the nod Joir gives him. Clarise enters the area and glances around quietly, taking in the gathered people with a crisp cerulean gaze. Those eyes of blue search for familiar faces, and finding none immediately, she makes her way into the depths of the crowd, keeping an eye out for anyone she might recognize. Venus smiles cooly at Ozzle, and places the glass with purple liquid down on a server's tray. "Subdued but delightful. . ." she adds to his words, knowing that tact is often important in social occasions. Webb appears at the entrance to the area where the party is taking place and slips quietly into the crowds, with perhaps a mildly uneasy expression. Crowds bother him just a little sometimes, especially ones full of people who he mostly doesn't know. This can be seen in the fact that it takes a while for him to stop and mingle. Instead, he circles about the crowd in a rather umm... shark-like fashion, his gaze subtly scanning the various faces of those he passes. Rabid turns to Defcon, and leans in towards him. "Checkpoint saw the Director walk in.", Rabid says quietly. "Keep an I on him, and see if you can discreetly get 'B' Squad in here." The CEO of StarShield then turns, towards the crowd, and takes step forward. "I'm going to have a little chat with him.", Rabid says quickly. Troy laughs at Naldo "sure thing..." and pulls out a cigar giving it to Naldo...and offers one to Sel "yeah want one as well..." to those who saw troy last night...you are amazed at how somebody so drunk can be so awake today. Ozzle continues to grin... perhaps as close as the Sarian comes to a full- fledged smile. He speaks conversationally to the woman at his side, "Present company excluded, I have yet to be delighted, Madame. But the night is young, is it not?" Defcon breaks away from the group of Star Shield Marines and begins wandering through the crowd. Selektah waves his hand, "No thanks Troy. I don't smoke." he says with a smile Naldo grins, and takes the cigar. He feels around in his pockets, and says, "By the way, got a match?" Jager pushs off the wall and begins to 'mingle' with the crowds, trying not to look like...well, like a kid who's crashing a party. He gives a few breif 'Hi's' to people he doesn't know, but otherwise avoids any serious conversations. Venus smiles enigmatically and arches a brow at Mr. Olumpari's words. Quite collected, she responds, "You are most kind, Mr. Olumpari. And yes, the night is young." Her smile widens. Troy Laughs loudly at the two younger pilots and gives Naldo a Light "Now where is the bar...." he scans the area.. Clarise lifts a glass of sparking teal beverage from a server's tray, and mingles with the crowd as she sips on it in a dainty manner. She is the subtle social butterfly this evening, making polite aquaintences here and there, flashing appropriate smiles or emitting pre-formulated chuckles where appropriate. Benjawa makes his way through the crowd. Stoping to shake hands with all the he knows....wich is quite a few. he spots some of his employees and heads in that direction. On his way he sees Ozzle and Venus. He gives them a curt nod but doesn't speak. He finally arrives near Troy, Naldo and Selektah and smiles to all of them,"Howdy fellas" Naldo thanks Troy, and points over to a corner. "Right over there." he syas. He glances over and sees Benjawa. "Hey Ben." he says. "What's up?": raises the bottle of Whiskey to get Troy's attention, hoping to get some reaction from the Swoop shop owner before turning to approach Webb whom he has seen hovering near the edges of the crowd. Joir raises the bottle of Whiskey to get Troy's attention, hoping to get some reaction from the Swoop shop owner before turning to approach Webb whom he has seen hovering near the edges of the crowd. -Why go to a bar, when the bar can come to you?- As if summoned by though, a pretty blond server passes by Troy and his friends, holding a drink-filled tray out. "Something to drink, sirs?" From afar, Venus winks, but perhaps you are mistaken? Maybe something was caught in her eye. Venus Venus' blue black hair is pulled tightly back into an intricate style: a ponytail with a thick braid circling the outer portion of the tail. A delicate ruby ornament hangs in the center of her forehead, hung by tiny emerald strings attached to the left and right part of Venus' hair. This offsets her sharp features: a long thin nose, arched slender brows, high cheekbones, bow shaped lips, and a cleft chin that lie atop lightly tanned brown skin. Venus wears a ruby red lip coloring to match her mood. In old aristocratic style, Venus wears a traditional ball gown of green silk. The strapless cut, revealing even in its classic form, leads to a fitted bodice that can be categorized as comfortably snug. The dress pinches at Venus's waist to frame the feminine, curvy form of the mysterious woman before falling in one simple layer in heavy folds to the ground, skirted slightly. The dress moves like a cloud around the regal woman, allowing her to prove her Empress status. Troy seeing Joir Raise the bottle he shouts "AHHHH its a good thing yeah brought it..and it better not be any of that cheap imperial stuff.." at this he flags down a waitress that walks by.."Yes lass...get me and Sel some O.J. and ..." points to Naldo "get him something stiff, and bites.." and looks to ben "And him to.." Ozzle moves back a few paces so that he may lean against a wall. Damned the suns, that ankle hurts... especially when he can't commit full attention to it. "You're more than welcome, Madame." He takes a moment to take in the lavishly decorated lobby. "This must have cost a fortune. I certainly hope they can still eke out a profit." Fulk enters the Arena from Speedway Avenue. Fulk has arrived. Still a little awe strucken from the masses of people, Ressec looks about for somone he knows untill distracted by a orderve waiter, "Would you like somthing, sir?" Ressec's eyes widen at the food on the plate as he responds, "Well... uh, just on-one, two, I'll have two." Than takes three from the waiter. Naldo grins. "Thanks Troy, but I can order for myself." He turns to the waitress. "Could I get a Corellian Whiskey, if you've got it?" Benjawa waves his hand and says,"Just some tea for me thank you."He turns back to his friends and says,"Looking forward to the races?" Fulk merges into the masses of occupants in the large area, weaving towards a empty table sitting off to the left at a bar. Joir senses a look from across the floor, and turns slowly - cold grey eyes scanning the crowd. For some reason Venus stands out, narrowing his eyes he stands still for a minute before slowly making his way toward her, flanked by the two bodyguards - who follow now at a more discreet distance. Reaching the regal woman, he gives an elegant bow to acknowledge her presence. "My lady" -Incoming!!!- Rabid makes his way through the ever-growing crowds towards Ozzle. The businessman's posture is stiff and highly formal. "I'm not going to say I'm surprised to see you here, because I actually expected you to come. I must wonder however, if you realize that we will not accept your precense here.". Rabid's voice is clear and calm. Ozzle's eyebrows raise at the sudden attention, when moments before he and Venus were enjoying a private conversation. He remains silent for the moment, allowing things to settle a bit before he becomes involved. Venus arches a brow at Mr. Fox and purses her lips. A disturbance is not what she had intended. She attempts to speak as quietly as possible to the man, but people close by can mostly hear. She quickly brings her words to a halt, letting Mr. Olumpari handle the situation first. Kor'goth leans against the wall of the main mezzanine, near the entrance to the staging area of the complex. In his three digited hand, he holds some type of beverage that seems to glow as he takes a sip from it. He makes a noise that sounds like a sigh, and turns to look at the entrance.. Clarise seems to find herself in the general viscinity of Rabid, Ozzle, Venus, and now Joir as she transverses the crowd and ends up on the other side of it, near the edges of the conglomeration of people present. A closer look at those she's emerged nearby brings her to wander herself a few feet away and pick up a conversation with a nearby gentleman of no consequence, with whom she chats quietly. She tries to keep Ozzle and the surrounding 'crew' in her perripherial vision as she sips on her teal drink. Aerilaya walks ovetr to one of the booths and looks around. Jager skirts the crowd and heads toward the bar. Finding a seat, he takes it, deciding that he has less of a chance of careening into someone if he's sitting. Troy laughs at Ben and points to Joir "I bet yeah that impie over there will take your bet no problem...he sponsors some of the compettion." Benjawa notices the goings on near Ozzle and simply nods to Troy distracted now. He begins to move in that direction. Defcon arrives from the hallway. Defcon has arrived. Fulk , after deciding to retreat to one of the many hodge-podge of bars in the immediate area, now paces over to a table near the gathering of occupants. A bluish colored beverage is present, enclosed in his dexterous fingers. Juan arrives from the hallway. Juan has arrived. Troy seeing Aeri trying to work her way through the crowd he yells out "Hey doc...come on over..." Webb follows Joir's gaze through the crowds to see just what has caught the man's eye. A moment of silent observation determines Joir's objective to be the Prime Minister. Venus holds Webb's gaze for a moment, prompting a smile to cross the Marine's face. Finally... a good reason for him to be here. His gaze then shifts over to Ozzle, who seems to have accompanied her. Webb's brow furrows for a moment, and he crosses his arms in front of him. True... sometimes Webb finds uses for Ozzle... but it'd be horribly innaccurate to say that Webb seems completely comfortable with Olumpari's presence at the party, especially in proximity to the Prime Minister. Joir's eyes grow with recognition as he takes in the full shape of the woman before him, - one he knows extrememly well after hours and days spent at her side. When he speaks his voice is low, coloured by a slightly reminscint tone "Empress" Defcon returns to the party. Following behind him is another Marine. Every few minutes another Marine or two enters the party until Defcon is standing with a group of six marines. Aquila enters the Arena from Speedway Avenue. Aquila has arrived. Ressec leaves the main part of the Mezzanine heading to the direction of one of the establishments many drinking facilities. Upon finding a barkeep thats between serving drinks to one of the many patrons, "Um, do you have Nar Shadda beers?" the barkeep responds, "Never heard of it." and continues with his work not noticing that Ressec is making his way to another bar, stoping at anyone food waiter that he sees fit. Venus decides to give Olumpari and Rabid some space, and steps politely into Joir's sphere. She leans to whisper to him, her eyes extraodinarily cold along with her demeanor. Venus whispers, "My name is no longer Juliet. Or Empress. Please, call me Venus and yes, my guard, it is good to see you again." Rabid glances at Joir momentarily, before resettling his eyes on Ozzle. "Perhaps we should take our conversatio over were it's more private, as well as less likely to cause collateral damage?" Naldo drains his glass with a single gulp, and grabs another from a passing waiters tray. Aerilaya hears troy vaguely and looks aorund. She see hima nd smiles. She wlaks over to him triing ot make her way through the crowd. as she gets to him she takes ahold of his arm, "Hey" Defcon the group of marines disperses to various parts of the Mezzazine. Defcon and Juan walk to where Rabid is stand with Ozzle and the others. The come to a stop a few meters away from the group. Venus steps back into Rabid and Olumpari's space and speaks quietly. "Would it be possible to have a moment with you, Mr. Fox, before you approach Mr. Olumpari?" She gives him her famously cold diplomatic look, known throughout the galaxy as being a dangerous weapon on its own. Aquila walks into the party, smiling at all of the people that he reconizes as friends and heads to the nearest waitstand for a drink. Troy gives aerilaya a smile "Have you meet my friends here..." points to Naldo and Sele. "Gentelman this is Aerilaya." Ozzle stares at Rabid, still smiling that thin grin. "Mr. Fox, I see no need for a private conversation, nor collateral damage. This gathering was advertised as public, not excluding Senators. And so here I am. You wouldn't want the Prime Minister to lose her senatorial aide, would you? Of course not. Good evening, then, Mr. Fox, and thank you for your hospitality." If ever words were meant to finish a conversation, those are they. Joir bends in closer to hear what Venus has too say, nodding slightly as she talks to acknowledge understanding. The closer proximity between them causes the two bodyguards behind to grow nervous, but Joir motions behind himself for them to be calm - obviously there is some sort of past between these two. "Of course" Selektah smiles, "Hi Aerilaya. It's nice to meet you." Juan looking at Defcon, he makes a motion with hands, does an affirmative nod, then returns his regular waiting posture. Aerilaya nods at the two men, "nice to meet you to." Troy then jokingly he says to Aeri "Well lets hope your not needed to patch me up again doc..." after all the grettings are passed between everybody..he also grabs a drink for the lady and gives it to her. Aerilaya looks around and then back to troy, "SO waht is this all about anyway?" Takes the drink from troy as she laughs softly at his comment. The fat Quarren fells that he is in luck this time, Ressec has hit the second bar and found that they do know what a Nar Shadda beer is, to his dismay however, he finds, after a long wait, that there served only in small whine glasses that could be took down in a second. The ill-fated Quarren finaly decides that there is no point continuing with his search and carrries the beer back to the main floor of the party. Tajan leaves the Arena through the large doors. Tajan has left. Although Joir's eyes are normally held in a cold, hard expression to mirror his impassive face they are now showing some kind muted emotion, a mix of forgotten memories and something else, something foreign to him for too long . In line with this new show of feeling he grants Venus a genuine smile, waiting silently for her to deal with Rabid. "Yes...it's is a good evening, and it is my responsibility to keep it that way. Your prescence here threatens that, Ozzle.", Rabid then turns to Venus, staring into her eyes. "Yes, you may have a moment, Ms. Darkstar." If Webb's behaviour tonight could be described as shark-like, it would appear that he has discovered the scent of blood in the water, metaphorically speaking of course. He cocks his head slightly to one side as he observes Joir and Venus for a few moments, then starts to circle through the crowd once again, a much more deliberate arc, rather than the prowling movements that he used before. Eventually the arc straightens out, so that his approach brings him up from behind the Imperial. Ment enters from the Staging Area. Ment has arrived. Ment enters the large councourse and looks around, visibly surprised at the number of people assembled for the grand occasion. Jager rises, setting aside his empty glass. He makes his way through the crowd again, paying attention to little. The lack of attention turns out to be a mistake as he crashs into one of the guys carrying drinks and tumbles to the ground himself. The situation between Ozzle and Rabid is infinitely more interesting than the boring dribble the young man Clarise is talking to has to offer about his piloting career. Something about pilots, their stories are all the same when you boil them down, they're just inflated with testosterone when it comes to impressing a lady. The teal beverage Clarise is sipping is helping her to tune out the man, while still nodding and smiling to him as he spins his story. Venus turns her head once more towards Ozzle, and gives him a polite incline of her head and famous diplomatic smile before turning to Mr. Fox. She walks towards a more private place against the wall and motions for the man to join her with an arched brow. In low tones she mutters, "Please. . . .trust. . . .public. . ." Fulk shifts in his seat subtly, startled by the rukus caused by the young man stumbling into a waiter. A slight cackle comes from the Rodian along with a shake of his head. Troy responds to Aeri's question "This is for the first grand swoop race...." he grins wryly "wich i'm gonna win." Aerilaya looks at Troy as a very happy look comes over her face, "You're racing in it?" While he waits Joir motions for one of the wandering waiters to bring him over a plate of drinks taking from it a long glass of water, and a glass of champagne. Holding the champagne is his left hand he sips the water slowly, glancing around the gathering alertly - always ready to record people, events, information which may come in handy one day. Hearing Troy's claim he grins slightly, obviously having heard that particular statement from a number of racers already. Troy gives Aeri a smile "aye and so is Sel..." Ment smirks at Troy's boast and approaches the man "You'll have to beat me first, remember? It should be fun leaving you in the dust.. A human sees Ressec taking several items off of a waiters tray and says, "How can you look at yourself, you remind me of a Ganmoriean. An angered look passes over the large Quarrens face, "A Ganmoriean am I..." and then decieds that the human isn't worth it. Juan overcome with boredom tinkers around with the blaster in his holster and here's a shot go off. Aerilaya takes a sip from her drink as she looks at Troy, Ment and Sele, "Well let the best man win." she says as she places her hand in ZTroy's and squeezes it. Juan with dread, he looks down to see a black spot marking the floor close to his foot. Selektah smiles, "Yes I'm racing tonight too. I'm sorry will you guys excuse me for a minute? I'll be right back" Selektah heads toward the Staging Area. Selektah has left. Jager groans softly, untangling himself from the mess the drinks made when they crashed. He scowls, brushing a bit of...something...from his coat before offering to help the waiter up, mumbling another 'Sorry.' Troy looks to the man who just spoke...."ahhhh So your Ment i take it..." gives him a wink "Yea like ta place a wager.." and looks down at Aeri hand and gives her a smile "tks for the encouragement.." Ozzle sighs silently from his casual position against the wall. Ten minutes, and already Fox is cauing trouble... even faster than the Sarian expected. He wishes to himself that the Prime Minister would hurry, or at least let him handle it quickly and quietly. Far too concerned with diplomacy... that's her weakness. Aquila looking to his wrist relizing that he needs to be somewhere else shortly heads out. Aquila leaves the Arena through the large doors. Aquila has left. Ment smiles at Troy and turns his glance to Aerilaya "Are you racing as well miss...?" Aerilaya looks up at Troy and smiles letting go of his hand as she blushes. She takes another sip of her drink as she looks aorund." Rabid mutters to Venus, ":folds... obviouly... pleased. "He already turned... a permanent... by murdering... my... the flames... them. There is... safety... the... under... Rabid... and then... Venus.... condition, is that you... If... you... as... accessroy to... Do..." Aerilaya looks at Ment and lausgh softly, "No... I would love to but I think someoen had mentioned to me about being one of the doctors there, Suddenly, silently, Webb slips between two party-goers, bringing him close enough to reach out and poke Joir in the back if he wanted to. His approach would, at this point be noticed by Joir's bodyguards, perhaps to the point of unsettling them to some extent. A hint of a smirk crosses Webb's expression as he looks at first one guard, then another, before he dryly speaks, "You are Tsaran Joir?" Fulk has connected. Venus stands a bit more powerful in her place, and narrows her eyes slightly. She too is not pleased. She sighs, and smooths her hair first to the left and then to the right. She speaks still in icy low tones muttering. "Not. . .if you. . . .then . . . ." Troy smirks to Ment "this is kinda my personal doctor Aerilaya.." One of the two men who stand behind him walk up to Joir and whisper something in his ear. Looking down at his chrono he sighs slightly, more urgent business presses - as he is turning to leave Webb arrives at his side (To the obvious discomfort of the Bodyguards) "Yes Master Sergeant" - despite the lack of uniform Joir also knows who Webb is. Rabid folds his arms across his chest, obviously not pleased. He speaks softly to Venus, and then pauses, preceeding to point a finger in her direction. He speaks again, looking very serious. (Repose of that scrwed up mutter) Aerilaya doesn't say anything as Troy makes this comments. She still has an embarrassed look on her face but she doesn't say anything. Ment chuckles and looks between Troy and Aerilaya "Really? So you fix swoops, she fixes you... beneficial arrangement." The sullustan raises his hand, and gets the attention of one of the waiters. Ment takes a drink from the tray and says loudly "Is anyone here wants to race, but doesn't have a swoop?!" A Forgotten 'Star'